


Color

by Gaymarriedinspace



Series: 6B AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymarriedinspace/pseuds/Gaymarriedinspace
Summary: Tavia isn't fond of Luxos's color choice.





	

“Hey Lux, why are you in such dark clothes? It’s so…lifeless.” His sister stared quizzically at the clothes he was now wearing. Nothing but shades of black, just the the Master’s.

“It looks…stylish,” he said finally, “Just like Master!”

Tavia tilted her head before shaking it back and forth in disagreement.

“Pa pa Sixie was stylish, Master is just drab. Here,” she exclaimed as she pulled something out from the sporran that was tied around her waist. 

Within seconds, and before he could react, Tavia covered the clothes, and a bit of Luxos himself, with a rainbow of colorful paints. 

“See?” The girl grinned ear to ear as Luxos stood, mouth agape, “definitely improved now!”


End file.
